Give a Little, Get a Little
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: To celebrate the defeat of the Kishin Asura, Maka and Soul throw a party. Where things get a little, crazy. One-shot, Multiple couples. KidXSoul, TsubakiXMaka.


Kid's POV

"What do you mean you're not going!?"

I yell, glaring at Liz. God, that girl can be so annoying. Soul and Maka went to a lot of trouble to put this gathering together to celebrate Asura's defeat; the least Liz could do is bother to go!

"Sorry Kid," she tells me, "But Patti's sick, and I'm not just gonna leave her here like that. Maka and Soul will understand."

"I'm sure Patti will be fine," I assure her, "But we have to get going or we're gonna be late."

"Remember what happened last time we left Patti home alone? She started a fire trying to bake cookies. It took hours to get the flames under control!"

"She's sick this time, so we don't have to worry."

"Kid, I'm not gonna change my mind. I'm staying here with Patti and that's final."

"Do what you want," I say, giving up. Why do I even care about her decisions? I start to walk to the door and turn back to Liz.

"Just don't blow anything up while I'm gone," I say before leaving. I start to walk to Soul and Maka's place, even if I'm heading there alone tonight's still gonna be fun.

Soul's POV

"There you go Soul," Blaire says cheerfully, setting a large paper bag down on the coffee table.

"Thanks Blaire," I say, pulling a few bottles out of the bag. She got everything, vodka, whiskey, bourbon, leave it to Blaire to get all the good stuff, "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," she replies, "Just have fun."

"You sure you don't wanna hang with us tonight?" I ask her, "It's gonna be fun."

"I'd love to, but I have to work at the bar tonight. My boss will kill me if I don't show up," Blaire says sadly as she walks to the door, "Anyways, have fun but be careful. Drinking can cause you to do stuff you wouldn't normally do. Stuff you may regret later on."

"Like what?"

"Uh, just trust me on that one."

"Ok, fine. We'll be careful."

With a smile, Blaire walks out the door and I continue pulling liquor bottles out of the paper bag. Maka walks in as I line them up on the table.

"Soul, please tell me that isn't liquor," she groans.

"I'd be lying if I did," I tell her, not pulling my attention away from the bottles.

"Well, put them somewhere before everyone gets here," she yells and I roll my eyes.

"It's for everyone, genius," I sigh, "I asked Blaire to pick it up so we can celebrate properly."

"Drinking is never a good idea, it's always good to keep a clear head."

"Then don't have any."

"Fine maybe I won't."

"No one said you had to."

A knock at the door catches our attention, and Maka walks over to answer it.

"Hi Tsubaki," Maka says warmly, "Come on in."

The timid, black haired girl walks in past Maka and sits down next to me. Maka walks into the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone. Awkward silence follows, neither of us know what to say to each other. After what feels like an eternity, I finally say something.

"Is it alright if I put on some music?" I ask, it may not be much, but it'll at least break up the silence in the room.

"Sure," Tsubaki says softly and I walk over to my stereo. I turn it on and "Yeah!" by Usher starts blasting through the speakers. I pull a bottle of bourbon off the coffee table and pop the cap off. Taking a long drink, I feel the alcohol burn in my throat, but it feels pretty good, I can get used to this.

"Want some," I ask, offering her the bottle.

"I don't know," Tsubaki says, looking away, "Isn't drinking dangerous?"

"Only if you overdo it. Come on, it won't bite you."

Gingerly, Tsubaki reaches out and take the bottle from me. She takes a long drink from the bottle before handing it back to me.

"It tastes weird," she says.

"It's an acquired taste," I tell her, "You'll get used to it. But if you want, we have other kinds if you wanna try it."

"That's ok," she assures me, "I'll stick with whatever that is."

"What bourbon?" I say, holding the bottle up and she nods. I hand her the bottle, "Here, we have plenty more. Help yourself."

"Ok, thanks," Tsubaki says before taking another drink. Maka walks in carrying a tray of cookies.

"I made these, but there's more food in the kitchen," she says before seeing the bottle of bourbon, "Tsubaki, you're actually drinking that stuff?"

"Yeah," Tsubaki answers weakly, "But only a little. The alcohol hurts my throat but it doesn't taste that bad."

We hear another knock on the door and sending a glare my way, Maka goes and answers it.

"Oh, hey Kid," she says warmly, "You're just in time. Soul and Tsubaki are in the living room."

Kid walks in the door and looks around before eying me and Tsubaki carefully.

"Very well then," he says before pulling a bottle of whiskey off the table and twisting the top off and taking a long drink. I smile and do the same and raise the bottle of whiskey up in a toast.

"To Asura's defeat," I say before taking a drink. Maka just stares at us in disbelief, before addressing Tsubaki.

"Hey, where's Black Star?" she asks. Kid looks around the room carefully.

"I thought it was awfully quiet in here," he says.

"Yeah," I put in, "We can hear the music."

After a slight giggle, Tsubaki answers, "Black Star's a bit laid up. He broke his ankle during training and they wanted to keep him under observation so he doesn't strain it while he's healing."

"Yeah," Kid says, "Patti's sick and Liz stayed home to take care of her, so neither of them will be joining us tonight."

I take another drink, as does Tsubaki and Maka grumbles in annoyance.

"So all you guys are gonna just sit around and drink?" she says and the three of us look at each other.

"Pretty much," Kid says, "Try some."

"I like to keep a clear head," she snaps.

"Maka, tonight's a celebration," I say, "Loosen up a bit for once in your life."

With uncertainty clouding her eyes, she picks up a bottle of vodka and takes a drink.

"That a girl," Kid says. Now this party's getting started.

Kid's POV

A few hours and several bottles of alcohol later, the party's in full swing, or as close to full swing as a party of 4 people can get anyways. Everyone's had a lot to drink, and it's starting to affect the way everyone thinks. Maka and Tsubaki started dancing to the music that's blaring about an hour ago. Me and Soul have stayed on the couch, making distasteful jokes and comments about anything we could think of. The current topic was Blaire, Soul was telling me the story of how him and Maka met her, and that kinda paved the road for perverse discussion.

"All I'm saying," Soul says loudly, "Is that girl has some perfect tits. When I fell and my face landed between them, I seriously considered motorboating them."

"Any man would've done the same in that situation," I agree before taking another drink from the bottle I'm holding. I notice it's empty, so I put it on the ground and reach for another. As I do so, something interesting catches my eye.

"Hey Soul," I say, leaning back with a fresh bottle of whiskey, "Check that out."

He looks over with me and we see Maka and Tsubaki grinding on each other. They're plastered, they have to be. Tsubaki's too shy to act this way sober, and Maka's too much of a prude. The song "Candy shop" by 50 Cent is playing, and the two of them couldn't possibly get closer to each other. Their bodies move in rhythm with the music and each other, their breasts are pressed together making them appear somewhat larger than normal. Everything about their movements is sexual, this is indeed a privilege to witness.

"Hey girls," Soul yells, "Why don't you kiss each other?"

Maka and Tsubaki stop dancing and Maka walks over to the stereo and turns the music off. Tsubaki comes and sit on the floor in front of the couch and after a minute Maka joins her, wrapping her arms around Tsubaki's body.

"What did you say again Soul?" Maka teases, "Sorry, it was kinda hard to hear you over the music."

"I said, you two should kiss," he responds with a smile. Maka whispers something to Tsubaki than with a glance our way, she starts to move her body closer to Tsubaki's. Their bodies brush together and both me and Soul stare in shock; they're actually gonna do it. Just as their lips are about to meet, they pull away and turn to face us.

"First, you two kiss," Maka says plainly.

"What? No way!" Soul yells, voicing his irritation.

"Then we won't either," Tsubaki puts in, "Give a little, get a little."

Soul lets out a growl of frustration then turns to me, "Well, now what?"

"They have a point," I tell him grudgingly, "Fair's fair."

"Yeah, I guess," he hesitantly admits after a minute, "Do you wanna play their little game?"

"Depends," I say, not wanting to pass up the option of seeing girls kiss and do god only knows what else, "What're the rules?"

"It's simple," Maka says, "You two do to each other, what you wanna see me and Tsubaki do. That's it."

Fair enough, I guess. I send a glance Soul's way, "What do you think?"

"What if someone finds out about this?" Soul says, "We'd never recover from the consequences."

"Who said anyone's gonna find out?" Maka asks playfully, "It's only us here, me and Tsubaki won't say anything if you don't."

"It's settled then," I say, looking back at Soul, "But the choice is yours, if you just wanna go back to watching them dance, that's fine too."

I get my response in the form of Soul pressing his lips against mine. The girls let out a slight giggle as I begin to respond to Soul's kiss. His tongue runs over my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I hesitantly grant. I feel him enter my mouth, our tongues dance for a moment and then we break apart. Soul shoots a glance at the girls that are watching us closely.

"Your turn," he tells them. Maka and Tsubaki turn to face each other, they slowly move closer and press their lips together. Tsubaki wraps her arms around Maka as she moans lightly into her mouth. Maka lightly runs her hands down Tsubaki's back and around to her chest, lightly grasping and massaging Tsubaki's breasts. Tsubaki lets out a small squeak of pleasure and pulls Maka's hair free from her pigtails. Maka's hair falls elegantly around her face as her hands move lower and lower on Tsubaki's body. This is a wonderful sight, totally worth getting kissed by Soul to see. Maka's hand slides under the hem of Tsubaki's shirt and, sadly, stops there. Maka pulls away from the kiss and glances at us.

"Show's over," she says.

"Oh, come on," Soul says, "Give us a bit more."

I can't say I disagree with Soul's demand, I'd love to see more of this myself, but what's the price gonna be?

"We may be persuaded to fool around a bit more," Tsubaki puts in, "If you two do a bit more."

"Like what?" Soul demands.

"How about you," Maka says, pointing at Soul, "Give Kid a handjob."

"Wait, give Kid what?" Soul says in shock.

"Do it, and you'll get to see Tsubaki get me off," Maka teases.

"What do think Kid?" Soul asks, it seems he's willing to do it. I take a long drink of whiskey and set the bottle on the table.

"What the hell," I say, "Not like anyone's gonna find out."

Soul gives a weak, nervous smile, a blatant attempt to make this less awkward and moves closer to me. I pull my pants off and my erection springs free. Soul lightly grasps it and starts to slowly move his hand up and down the shaft. I feel my breath hitch and my hips buck into his fist. It may be awkward as hell, yeah, but it still feels really good. After a minute at this pace, Soul starts to gradually pick up speed, adding to the pleasure of it all. A few minutes later I feel myself close to the edge.

"Soul," I gasp out, "Not long now."

As I finish my sentence I feel my muscles clench up and my orgasm overtakes me. I come on Soul's hand and he lets me go.

"There," Soul says and Maka smiles. Her and Tsubaki start to take their clothes off, and what a beautiful sight. The girls are in great shape, their breasts are perfect and their asses are wonderfully toned. They discard their clothes in a pile on the floor and Maka sits down in front of Tsubaki. Tsubaki straddles and Maka settles herself between them, her back to Tsubaki. She presses her body against Maka's her breasts swelling at the contact with Maka's back. Tsubaki wraps her arms around Maka's waist and runs a hand between Maka's thighs. Maka responds to the touch and opens her legs, fully revealing herself to us and Tsubaki's touch. Tsubaki lightly runs her fingertips over Maka's womanhood, causing the slightly smaller girl to gasp. Tsubaki gently massages Maka's folds with one hand, running lightly on around her sensitive places in a teasing way. Her other hand finds it's way to Maka's left breast, gently rubbing the spheroid as she moves along Maka's womanhood. Tsubaki's teasing causes Maka to get impatient, she runs her hand over Tsubaki's and prompts it over her clit, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape her lips.

"Ah, there Tsubaki," she moans out. Tsubaki complies and gently rubs the spot in small, circular motions, causing Maka to gasp and moan. Tsubaki speeds up her pace and starts to press harder on Maka's clit, causing the smaller girl's body to tremble with pleasure.

"Mmm," Maka says quietly, "Don't stop. Go faster."

Tsubaki complies and starts to massage the spot faster and harder. Maka's hips start to twitch as Tsubaki pleasures her most sensitive place. I watch this intently, totally worth the awkward moment it took to get them to do this. After a while, Maka's moans get quieter, but her breathing gets a lot heavier.

"Ah, Tsubaki!" Maka cries loudly, her body trembling and twitching uncontrollably. After a minute, Maka's body relaxes and her breathing starts to even out.

"Anything else, you wanna, see?" she gasps out, still recovering from her orgasm. I look over to Soul, and he smiles back at me. He leans close to me and whispers low enough that the girls don't hear.

"Wanna see them fuck?" he asks me.

"Well yeah," I say, what a stupid question, "But they'd never go for it."

"One way to find out," he says wickedly, "Hey girls, what would it take to get you to fuck?"

Maka looks at him and smiles wickedly, "You two first."

Of course that's what she wants.

"Anything else we can do?" Soul asks, obviously hesitating about it.

"Non negotiable," Tsubaki puts in. Maka gets up and walks over the bookcase. She pulls a small wood box of the top and comes back and sits down. She opens the box and pulls out a pink vibrator, about ten inches long, two wide.

"If you do, I'll use this on Tsubaki," Maka teases, "And she'll take it like a good little slut, right Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nods and I look at them in shock.

"Wait, isn't Tsubaki a virgin?" Soul asks and Tsubaki nods again.

"Yes she is Soul," Maka says tauntingly, "She might even cry a bit at first."

"Is it worth it?" I ask Soul.

"One condition," Soul says, "We can record you two so we can watch it whenever we want."

"As long as we can do the same with you two," Tsubaki says, "Collateral, in case you decide to share that video with anyone."

"Fair enough," Soul says looking at me, "So, do you wanna do this?"

"And miss the chance to see Maka deflower Tsubaki?" I say, "Let's do it."

"Ok, so how do you wanna do it?'

"Rock paper scissors. Loser takes it."

Me and Soul shake our fists three times and reveal our choices. I choose paper, Soul does scissors, I lose. Looks like I'm taking it.

"Very well then," I say pulling my shirt off. Soul pulls his clothes off and I turn around. He gets behind me and presses the tip of his shaft against my entrance. The heat coming off of his body radiates against mine; it's uncomfortable and makes me more uneasy.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I hear Soul ask behind me.

"Yeah," I say shakily, "It'll be fine. Just do it."

Soul pushes his thick length into me and I let out a pained cry. It hurts a lot more than I was expecting.

"You ok?" I hear Soul ask me.

"I'm fine," I say through gritted teeth, "Just get on with it."

Soul starts and slow pace of thrusting into me; it's very uncomfortable. I don't like this at all, but I'm not about to pass up on Maka violating Tsubaki. After a few minutes of awkward pain, I feel something warm splash inside of me. Soul lets out a sharp gasp and pulls out of me. I never want to do that again. I turn to the girls, who're watching us with smiles on their faces.

"There," I say, "You got what you wanted. Now a deal's a deal. Your turn."

"Why of course Kid," Maka replies, "We're both women of our word."

Maka and Tsubaki shift their positions so that they're facing us like they did before; only this time Tsubaki's the one in the front. Maka pulls Tsubaki's legs open and runs a finger lightly over Tsubaki's core. Tsubaki lets out a gasp at the contact and Maka pulls her roaming hand away. She picks up the vibrator and clicks a button on the side. The pink object starts to hum as it vibrates and Maka gently traces down Tsubaki's stomach with the tip of it. Tsubaki squirms a little at the touch of the vibrator and Maka moves the device lower on Tsubaki's body. She runs the vibrator over and around Tsubaki's core; teasing her playfully. Tsubaki moans and sighs as Maka moves the object around her most sensitive area; her hips twitch slightly as Maka moves it over her clit. She presses the vibrator down on the spot and Tsubaki lets out a cry of pleasure.

"Maka," the taller girl moans hotly, she's practically begging for it.

Maka presses the tip of the vibrator against Tsubaki's entrance and pushes the device deep into her.

"Mmm," Tsubaki whimpers, tears starting to fill her eyes. Maka just robbed Tsubaki of her innocence; she will never be the same. Maka mercilessly starts to assault Tsubaki's core with the vibrator; not waiting for the virgin to adjust to the size of the intruding object. She slides the vibrator almost completely out of Tsubaki before roughly slamming it back into her. Tsubaki gasps and places her hands on Maka's arms; nails digging lightly into Maka's skin.

"Maka," she gasps, "Too much."

"No Tsubaki," Maka whispers, "Not enough."

Maka picks up the pace and starts to assault Tsubaki's core faster and harder than before. Tsubaki's face twists in pain at first but slowly relaxes as she grows accustomed to the object that's currently brutalizing her most sensitive place. Her whines and pained moans turn into sighs and moans of pleasure. She starts to move her hips and bring them down in time with Maka's thrusts.

"Ah, yes!" Tsubaki cries as the vibrator hits a particularly sensitive place and Maka starts to move even faster and harder.

"That's it Tsubaki," Maka whispers hotly, "Take it. Take it like the slut you wanna be."

"Nngh, fuck Maka," the girl moans breathlessly, "Don't stop."

"I don't plan on it," she assures the smaller girl.

Tsubaki lets a hand travel to her right breast and she starts to massage the mound roughly; sliding her fingers on and around her nipples. She pinches, pulls and twists on the nub as Maka continues to pound the vibrator into her core.

"Ah, Faster Maka," Tsubaki moans, "Please."

Maka's speed picks up but it's not enough for Tsubaki anymore.

"Just give it to me," Tsubaki growls before pushing Maka's hand away from the vibrator and taking it herself. She pushes the device as far into her as she could starts to move the small portion that remains out of her in large circles; stretching her walls wide open and causing her to moan and pant like a needy whore. Tsubaki pulls herself away from Maka and gets up on her knees. She lowers herself down hard onto the vibrator and soon enough she's bouncing up and down on the sex toy; mouth open and moaning. Nothing can be as hot as Tsubaki is in this moment, I repeat nothing. I never would've taken her as the type that takes control, but it just makes her hotter. After a few minutes at this pace, Tsubaki starts to lose it.

"Ah, yes, yes, oh fuck yes!" she cries and then stops moving as her orgasm takes hold of her. She stays on her knees for a few moments; panting and shaking from the sheer force of her orgasm. What a beautiful sight.

"How do you feel, Tsubaki?" Soul says and I turn to see him holding a camera.

"I've never felt better in my life," she manages to gasp out as she removes the vibrator from her core and switches it off. She places it on the floor and walks over to the coffee table.

"I could use another drink," she says, popping the cap off of a bottle of whiskey.

Everyone pulls a bottle of liquor off of the coffee table.

"Here's to a kick ass night," I say, raising the bottle I'm holding in a toast. The others do the same and we all take a long drink. All of us search the living room for our clothes and slowly get dressed. I doubt I'll ever forget what happened tonight. Best. Party. Ever.


End file.
